zombiufandomcom-20200223-history
Death
Death is the event when the player loses control of their survivor due to a life over scenario. When a survivor dies, the player will lose all their accumulated proficiencies and items collected on that survivor. All the items will be dropped on the spot the player died. The player will be forced back to Prepper's Safe House and take control of a another randomly generated survivor. Types of Death Infected Zombies can grab survivors. If this occurs, then the survivor will instantly die. However, if a survivor gets grabbed while crawling under vents or climbing ladders, they will not instantly die, but rather forced out or off of it. Once the survivor dies in this method, they will become a Survivor Zombie on that spot. In order to recover lost items, it must be killed first. If the player has Virucide in their survivor's inventory, they may choose to use it against the zombie. This kills the zombie instantly. But if the player doesn't do anything upon being grabbed, then their survivor will die. The only way to get infected is to die from zombies via scratch, bite or spitter vomit. While the infected are generally easy to deal with, every area has at least 1 moment when they tend to be in frightening numbers: *At the end of your trip to the Supermarket, the Screamer calls a horde of infected that will overwhelm any un-prepared survivor. *The "defend the Safehouse" mission never fails to provide infected survivors *Trying to unlock the code-locked door in Buckingham Palace will summon a horde of 4-6 zombies - 1 of which will ''be a Riot Blighter. **The final 2 runs of Buckingham Palace tend to be risky *''Any ''run through the Tower of London is going to be a dangerous one. *Spitalfields Green has a street filled with roughly 8 plus zombies, including a Spitter and a Riot Blighter. At least they include an explosive zombie to use, should you have a spare Flare and some ammo. *The Nursery.... Oh god..... **While the place is creepy (without a doubt), it's not particularly dangerous until the end. For starters the nurse zombie will probably heavily damage you, resulting in you using a health pack, or trying to escape on low health. Speaking of which, when you get past that, you get to run through a nursery filled with riot zombies. Infected yet? Don't worry, there's the fact you must survive for about 90 seconds against about 12 zombies, 3 of which are Spitters and 2 are Riot Blighters. Hope you didn't waste all of your Flares. *Ron Freeman's Flat has a flat where a party is going on. The 7 zombies there are completely harmless - as long as you don't turn off the music. *St. Georgia's Church is pretty much a death note from start to end. there's never an encounter where a flare wouldn't hurt. **Who could forget King Boris? Dead A survivor can die when their health reaches zero from any "Non-zombie" related attack. Examples include Burning to death, being too close to an explosion, or simply falling. Even if your health is depleted mostly from zombie scratches, it's the ''last source of damage that determines you corpses fate. When they die through this method, "they won't come back up." This makes it easy to loot your dead body, as it isn't a zombie you must kill, and you can't lose it to an online player. Examples: *Buckingham Palace **Half of the place is on fire - great. **There's a point where you must climb on shafts to avoid said fire. Falling on low health isn't an ideal action. **Around this time, you're introduced to grenades - don't blow yourself up. *Spitalfields Green **The park is rigged with Mines... and hunters.... goodie. **You have to use C4 in a small, enclosed area to upgrade your B.O.B. Be careful. *St. Georgia Church **There's a landmine in your path. It's either a pistol bullet, or your life. **The infamous platforming segment has killed many people. This is the only place in the game where it's possible to instantly die from a fall (And the high scaffoldings in Buckingham Palace). **King Boris Makes you use land mines to fend off infected. *"Any - Timers" **Landmines we set down.... then set off. **Ever thrown a grenade too close to a wall? ***Molotovs can have similar affects, but at least you have better chances of surviving that mistake. **It's safe to say we have all accidentally used the cricket bat on an Explosive Hunter, either because we over reacted or merely didn't know any better. **Get out of the range of C4. Category:Gameplay